All I Wanted
by sidlelove
Summary: Songfic. Sara breaks someone's heart unknowingly. pure smut - Femslash, don't read if it's not your thing.


**All I wanted was you**

**It's a songfic again. I decided to do something different and write from someone else's POV other than Cath and Sara. Hope you guys think it's good. ENJOY!!!**

**Song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, i dont own 'em.  
**

**Disclaimer: CSI characters are not mine, they are of CBS and those people.**

_

* * *

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

She looked into my eyes, eyes filled with lust. Her soft lips touched mine, making the surrounding warmer and more sensual. Her hands held my face as I held her waist, holding our bodies close.

"You look beautiful," I whispered onto her neck before sucking on her pulse point.

My words made her blush, and my actions made her moan. She was giving herself to me, making all my fantasies come true.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

I undid her shirt, throwing it on the floor, with her bra joining it soon enough. Pressing my lips on hers, I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor as well. With every second, our kiss deepened and her desires started to take over her.

I threw her onto her bed, straddling her hips while I sucked on her neck and bit her earlobe. My hands teasingly massaged her breasts, slightly pinching her nipples as I went. Soon, one of her nipples was covered by my tongue, making her moans louder.

"Oh baby," A moan escaped her lips as I bit her nipples.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Her room had become so hot at the moment and the air conditioning wasn't helping at all. I flicked one of her nipples with my fingers while my tongue was forcefully sucking on her other. Her chest heaved up as my fingers made their way down her belly button, making soft circles around it lazily.

Slyly, my fingers undid the buttons of her jeans, pushing them down her legs. She closed her eyes shut as my hands slithered underneath my lacy underwear to where she needed me to be.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Touch me," She managed to say in between her gritted teeth.

I didn't need any other encouragement. With a quick motion, I slid her underwear down her legs and spread her legs before kissing her tenderly before slipping my hands in between her legs, feeling how wet she was at the moment.

My fingers rubbed her clit, making her bite my lower lips. As two of my fingers slipped into her, a groan of pleasure escaped her lips which made my rhythm fasten. Her hips started rock against my hands as I fucked her.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I locked my eyes with her, the beautiful mesmerizing eyes that I have fallen in love with so long ago. Her pupils were dilated heavily that it scared me.

"Look at me," I made her eyes open quickly and look into my eyes. Her moans increased as I rubbed my finger on her clit. I could feel her tighten around my fingers and I knew she was ready to come.

I pushed another finger into her, making her scream out loud.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"OH GOD!" Her screamed of pleasure filled the room.

I increased my pace, with my fingers playing with one of her nipples. Her thighs started to tremble as I kept my pace.

"I love you baby," I whispered into her ear.

"Oh Yeah," Her chest heaved upwards as she came all over my hand. "God Cath, I love you too."

Her words made stop all my action at once. "Cath?" My voice made her open her eyes and look at me.

"Oh no," She had seen what she had done as she watched me take off my fingers off her wet opening and licked them involuntarily.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

"That's great," I got off the bed and took my shirt, heading out of the room. My heart felt like it had been shattered into several pieces. A tear rolled down my cheek as I put on my shoes, which I kicked off in her living room.

"Wait," I heard her voice from the bedroom doorway, forcing me to turn around. She was standing at the doorway, wearing just her shirt and looking guilty. But I didn't need it at the moment. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine," I straightened my hair and turned around to leave, to be held back by my wrists. "Let me go Sara."

"I'm sorry Sophia, please," Her voice was filled with plea.

"I don't need this Sara," I turned towards her and brushed off her hand. "You got what you want, my work is done."

With that, I slammed her door on her face and drove off, unwanted sobs escaping my lips for the one I love. The one who can never appreciate me, for who I am.

* * *

**I have never written from Sophia's POV, hope it was ok.**

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
